


Yes, Mr. President

by marreena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, KiAka Week 2k15, M/M, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m pretty sure that you have to be in student council to run for president.” </p>
<p>“Tell that to Kise-kun then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Mr. President

**Author's Note:**

> For KiAka Week Day 3: Replace Novel

“Looks like you have some competition, Akashi,” Midorima says blankly and gestures to the poster that they’ve been staring at for approximately an entire minute. The logo, “ _Vote for Kise! He Wants to Hear What YOU Got to Say!_ ” almost gives Akashi a headache in multiple ways, but the most glaring one is the fact that Kise is  _running against him_.

“This is a joke by Aomine,” he decides. After all, Kise doesn’t care about school, so why would he run for president? “He’s not even on the student council,” Akashi also points out.

“He’s not on  _any_  school committee,” Midorima corrects and tears the poster down, and gives it to Akashi. “Find out if this is real and put a stop to it. I do not want him leading my school.” Midorima scowls one more time for good measure and walks away. However, no matter where he goes there is always a poster of Kise in clear view.

This was unreal.

Akashi has always gone unchallenged each year for his position and this was the year that he was finally going to be president. He has slowly worked his way up, and Kise Ryouta of all people was not going to show up out of nowhere and take that from him.

He finds Kise in 2-C. He sits among a throng of people all coming up to him with posters for him to sign like he was at one of his press events, but there was no way that Akashi was actually going to wait in line. A few steps in and the people naturally parted around him.

At the sight of him, Kise beamed, “Akashicchi! It’s so good to see you, you look cute as usual! Did you hear I’m running for president?” The group of girls around him squealed a bit and jumped in joy. Each one looked at Akashi as if to say,  _isn’t this the best thing ever?_  No.

Akashi nods, “I didn’t know you were interested in student council.” He then paused, “Or school.”

Kise pouts at that, but a girl jumps in to fix that, “See, Akashi-kun, Ryou-chan is doing it to prove that he does care about school, right Ryou-chan?” She looked back at Kise as if she were a dog awaiting a treat from its master.

He nodds and then laughs and Akashi is a bit surprised he didn’t just pet her, “That’s right, and if I don’t win, at least I’ll give you a  _challenge_ , right Akashicchi?”

Kise smiled again, but this time it was sharper, and Akashi realized the message. In the case of popularity, Kise had him beat. Akashi smiles back just as sharp, “Of course, Kise, but don’t expect me to lose.”

He turns before Kise can give him a reply and leaves the classroom to return back to his own. Kise was already a popular guy but with all of the posters around the school, there was no way that he wasn’t winning the popular vote currently, and winning more as the time went on.

He had to start a counterattack.

Perhaps, he could have chosen a better team to do so.

With Kise being his opponent, there were not a lot of people who would actively work against him and that included all of the current student council—if only student council wasn’t so solidly female besides him, he might have a chance of winning their votes, but of course not.

“I’m glad all of you agreed to join me during practice for game planning discussion,” Akashi starts to the group that is in an awkward, disproportionate half-circle in the club room.

“ _Fuck_ , are we really doing game plan shit. I thought we were talking bad ‘bout Ryouta?” Haizaki groans and runs a hand through his frayed gray hair that had maybe about another year of Haizaki frying it before it fell out.

Aomine kicks his chair, “Shut up, you know Akashi can’t talk in anything but metaphors. Maybe that’s why you’re losing! No one understands half the shit you say.”

“Aomine-kun, calm down, Akashi-kun is understandable, just terrifying and unrelatable for us common folk. We need to think this out thoroughly and figure out how to reach out to the masses. Kise-kun was smart to do posters,” Kuroko sighs and sits back in his chair. “Although most of these posters are horrible, I’m pretty sure this is not how rhyming works.”

Aomine snorts and sits up in his chair to grab some of the posters from the table, “You’re wrong, Tetsu. These posters are the shit.  _Be a Tru Bae, Vote for Kise_. Hell,  _I’m_  gonna vote for Kise, I’mma true bae.”

Akashi sighed, “If you’re going to support Kise then you can get out Aomine and have your practice tripled just like him.”

Haizaki laughed, “You’re so fucking cold, Akashi. I love it. But let’s be real, Everything rhymes with Kise, but what the fuck rhymes with Akashi? Someone give me some paper, I’ll work it out.” Before giving him the paper, Kuroko gave him a long, hard look to see if he was actually going to seriously do it.

Finally, Midorima looks up from his lucky cup of coffee, “You can’t work it out. It’s not a math problem. Nothing rhymes with Akashi.”

“Nah, wait.  _If you don’t vote for Akashi, you won’t get any cash-y_.”

“That’s a cereal, Aomine-kun.”

“Fine,  _if you don’t vote for Akashi, you’re Akashit_.”

At that, Aomine and Haizaki high-fived and bursted out laughing. “That was great, dude! Akashi you’re so gonna win with us as your campaign managers.”

Akashi rubbed his temples and looked away from his hopeless campaign squad, “We can’t swear on the posters, and if you ever say that again Aomine you’re off the team.”

“Tetsu, stop him.”

“Akashi-kun calm down. Aomine-kun was just trying to rhyme—you know he doesn’t understand most everything.”

“Oh fuck off Tetsu. I don’t need you protecting me.”

“You just asked me to—“

Akashi cleared his throat, “Please work that out later. More importantly, we need to work on how I can get the popular vote over Kise. I don’t think copying Kise’s posters will do me any good, we need to do something else.”

“Can we still have a slogan, though? Like  _don’t vote for Kise, that’s gay_.”

“ _You vote for Kise, you better pray_.”

“We cannot slander against him.”

Kuroko raises his hand, “Does that mean we can’t spread around how Kise peed his bed at camp?”

“I wouldn’t vote for a bed-wetter.”

“You can’t do that either, but if you spread that with no relation to me, I guess that it isn’t technically political slander,” Akashi settles. “That should get rid of some of the female voters, but at this point he has them all. I should have a majority of the male voters simply because of their jealousy of Kise, but I need to win at least some of the females to get majority.”

Aomine snorts, “That’s easy, just be all Akashi-sama on them and you’ll be collecting wet panties at the end of the day.”

“Aomine-kun, I will hit you.”

“Please never say that again, Aomine, but what do you mean by be all Akashi-sama?”

Midorima snorted and looked at him as if he were looking at Kise, “Have you ever seen one of your fangirls around you? They’re all  _ohh Akashi-sama touched my arm I’m blessed for life!_  It’s disgusting.”

Haizaki snapped, “See, you need to capitalize on that. Kise is like a preppy wet dream, make yourself a prince wet dream. Fight sex appeal with, uh,  _whatever_  girls see in you.”

“What would make you even more princely, though? You’re already at max. You’d need to arrive at school on a white horse with a sword.”

“I can do the horse, but swords are not allowed at school.”

They all turn to him and pause. “ _No shit_ ,” Aomine finally says. “You  _actually_  have a white horse?”

“Yes? I can’t bring her to school, but I have pictures if you want to see.” He pulls out his phone and picks out his favorite pictures of Yukimaru and passes his phone around.

Haizaki shakes his head, “Akashi-sama, you just won. With this the girls are going to be riding your horse all the way to the ballot.”

With the phone back in his hand, Akashi smiles, “Thank you, council. It was great working with you. Although, Midorima, you could have helped more. Thank you, I will pass this picture onto you all and I expect it to circulate through the school. You are dismissed.” At that he nodded for all of them to leave, and they got up. Both Aomine and Haizaki were still laughing about their earlier, poor jokes.

“Heh, remember how you said  _Akashit_? What about  _Midorimming_?  _Vote Midorimming and eat ass all day_.”

What a great team.

The next day, the picture has effectively spread everywhere in the school thanks to his team, and he does happen to notice that there are certainly more girls looking at him. He simply smiles and waves at them, telling them good morning. If his father taught him anything, it’s how to be a great politician and business man.

Right now, he had to sell himself.

It’d be easier if he was good at jokes, unfortunately. He feels that would really charm the girls, but every single time he tries, half the girls laugh at how bad it was and half just look confused and slightly shocked. Eventually, Kuroko has the nerve to tell him to stop before it starts to hurt his campaign. Momoi agrees.

Even with that failure, he believes the popular vote is back in his favor as it should be. The school deserves to be guided by someone who knows what they’re doing. Not someone who can’t even draw a dog without it looking obscene and offensive.

At the end of the day, the vote is done, but the results won’t be in until tomorrow morning during the announcements.

After practice, Kise approaches him, a bit sheepishly, “Akashicchi, why didn’t you ever show me that picture of you on your horse?”

Akashi shrugs and shoulders his bag a bit higher, “You never asked to see it.”

Kise pouts and bumps into his shoulder quite hard, “Akashicchi! Don’t be mad at me! It wasn’t even my idea to run for president!”

At that, Akashi stops and raises a brow, “Explain.”

The smile that spreads across his face is sly, “Maybe you should listen to the new vice president some more. She didn’t like how you didn’t listen to her about the last game.”

“ _Momoi_  put you up to this?”

Kise snorts, “Did you really think I could come up with all those slogans on my own? I didn’t even think anything rhymed with my name.”

“I feel betrayed,” Akashi murmurs. He  _always_  listened to Momoi—apparently not enough, though. Well, he was going to have to change that and listen to her even more, especially pertaining to games and student council.

Kise bumps him again, “Well, Akashicchi, we should go celebrate your win. How about you should me  _your_  white horse?” Akashi bumps into him hard enough that he nearly falls over, “ _Just kidding_! Jeez, Akashicchi!”

Then, Akashi smiles and bumps again, but softer, “I can show you how to ride if you want.”

Next to him, Kise sputters to a stop but then restarts right next to him laughing, “Akashicchi, that’s so inappropriate but alluring. Please, let’s go.” Kise grabs onto his hand to drag him faster, but his hand slips out.

“I was kidding, Kise.”

“Oh.”

*

“Aomine, why are you calling me at one in the morning?”

“Akashi! I came up with one!  _Don’t vote for Aka? You a baka_.”

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is a fic where akashi was rude to momoi once so she made the entire GOM shit their pants


End file.
